Kingdoms
All across Gea there's been hundreds of different civilizations that have arisen from nothing and collapsed in on their own weight. Currently, across the three continents and the distant lands, there's a total of 26 civilizations. With the western continent of Helm housing 13 of them. Continent of Helm * Empire of Eronor. Also known as the Honour Empire, due to the fact the ruling Dynasty never lost the throne of Eronor. The opulent, cosmopolitan and splendorous Empire of the West is known across the lands by its riches and power. Ruled by the Emperor Allans Honour the IV. * Kingdom of Branor. Born after the great Northern Rebellion of 458, The kingdom of Branor is known for its stoic, martial and cold nature, often called "Kingdom of the North" or "The killers of Orks" and "Defenders of the west". Ruled by Queen Vera of Thaywick. * Duchy of Arastros. A realm known of its intrigue, shadows and darkness, the presence of the undead is particularly strong in this independent Duchy, yet they continue to thrive despite the circumstances. Ruled by Duchess Henrietta Van de Berg the II. * Duchy of Gallad. Having achieved it's independence from the Kingdom of Saracosa around seventy-seven years ago, the duchy of Gallad is a new player in the politics of Helm. A mixture of the heathens of the plains and the outcasts of the Kingdom of Saracosa, making an unique and interesting culture. Ruled by Duchess Ariana Albion de Gonzal. * Kingdom of Saracosa. One of the more ancient Kingdoms, gaining it independence from the Mar-Torian Empire in 164 and establishing their kingdom in 172 in an unification war, the "Reino de Saracosa" is known for their friendly, yet stubborn people. But most importantly, they are known because of Don Sanchez Cabeza de Dragon, the legendary explorer and adventurer. Currently ruled by Queen Maria Velazques de Santilla y Tarasca. * Kaiserdom of Hamala. The zealous, industrious and powerful Kaiserdom, who claim to be the direct descendants of the Caesars of yore, the ones that were appointed by the Goddess herself in all of her grace. A claim which is disputed by the direct remnants of the Mar-Toros Empire. Ruled by Kaiser Enhald Gersternbach. * Empire of Mar-Toros. Once the name of the most powerful Empire of all of Gea, now the shadow of what it once was. Besieged in various fronts by barbarians, monsters and their ancient Ahmaden enemy. What is left of Mar-Toros might not be as powerful as before, but it remains a considerable power in the continent of Helm. Ruled by Caesar Aurelius Basilus. * Republic of Benos. Based on the democratic senate of the ancient Mar-Torian empire, the Republic of Benos was created under the idea that rulers can be elected every ten years by the peasantry and the bourgeoisie. Later, they developed a cultured based on profit, extravaganza and money, thus giving birth of the current Merchant Republic of Benos. Currently elected Doge is Doge Fabrizio Marcado. * Tsardom of Vorodim. Once known as the Empire of Vorodim, it collapsed after a bloody civil war between the great Tsar and his Boyars. Currently the Tsardom is regaining it's strengths and becoming an important player in the politics of Helm. Ruled by Tsarina Yaroslava Pratiavne the III. * Boyardom of Tsovarov. * Emirate of Egaran. Others * The entrance to the Thanedom of Durik is located on the North-Western region of Brenor and has a large dwarven settlement around it. Currently, the dwarves cooperate with the Kingdom of Brenor and trade large quantity of minerals with both Humans and Orks. Ruled by Thane Durik Harkur the VII. * Inside the dark forests of Eronor lays the entrance to the Matriarchy of Yöl, the realm of the outcasted Trow and the Svartálfar. The dark elves don't come out of their underground realm often, but when they do, they make sure to cause as much pain as possible to please their heathenish Goddess. Ruled by Matriarch Ülandi Veltar. * Up north to the Kingdom of Branor are the legendary Dragon Pikes, the home of the mighty dragons and wyverns is now shared with the * * Northern Sea * * Continent of Haram * * * * * * Continent of Ken-Po * * * Eastern Sea * * New World * * * * * *